Changement
by VIINTxAGE
Summary: Olivia est partie depuis quatre ans et travaille maintenant avec le FBI. Une affaire va la faire revenir... Crossover avec Criminal Minds mais centré sur Law and Order: SVU!
1. Prologue

-Elliot? Chéri?  
>-Je suis dans la cuisine!<br>Elle se dirige alors vers la cuisine ; elle dépose sa veste dans l'entrée ainsi que son arme et sa plaque puis traverse le couloir de leur appartement pour rejoindre Elliot. Elle le trouve alors en train de s'affairer à lui préparer un bon repas pour la soirée qui s'annonce.  
>-Je voulais te faire une surprise ; un peu raté, non?<br>-C'est l'intention qui compte et ça me fait très plaisir!  
>Elle lui caresse alors la joue droite et il comble les quelques centimètres qui les séparent.<br>-Tu as passé une bonne journée?  
>-Oui, très bonne. Il n'y avait pas d'affaire donc ça allait. Mais il manquait quand même un petit quelque chose pour que ma journée soit parfaite.<br>-Ah oui? Et quoi? Dit Elliot avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.  
>-Toi!<br>Il repose alors la casserole qu'il tenait dans la main et prend sa compagne par les hanches pour l'embrasser.  
>-Tu m'as également manqué mon amour.<br>Elliot remarque cependant que sa compagne semble tracassée. Elle montre des signes évident de questionnements.  
>-Tout va bien?<br>-Hum oui... Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
>-Je ne sais pas mais tu sembles plutôt soucieuse ce soir.<br>Elliot s'affaire toujours à la préparation du repas mais se montre également à l'écoute. Il veut savoir ce qui la rend pensive sinon, il le sait, elle ne profitera pas pleinement de la soirée.  
>-Tu sais, je... En fait, j'ai entendu parler Munch et Finn aujourd'hui.<br>-Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il disait?  
>-Elliot, qui est Olivia Benson?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

A l'évocation de ce nom qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis quelques années, Elliot se fige. Il lâche la casserole qu'il avait dans la main et se retourne pour se trouver face à sa compagne.  
>-Elliot, on va... On va se marier dans 3 semaines et je veux pouvoir... Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous ; tu dois me faire confiance!<br>-Je le sais mais... Olivia Benson est un sujet à ne pas aborder.  
>Elliot enlève son tablier, le pose sur la table et commence à quitter la cuisine.<br>-Elliot, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
>-Je vais prendre l'air!<br>Elliot claque la porte et dévale les trois étages à vive allure. Une fois dehors, il inspire l'air frais qui commence tout juste à se lever et commence à partir dans les rues bondées de monde de New-York. Il s'arrête à un bar pour boire un café et repars. Au fond de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer l'empêche de rentrer chez lui. Il sait qu'à peine arrivé il devra parler d'Olivia mais pour le moment, il n'est pas prêt. Toujours dans ses pensées, Elliot ne se rend pas compte que son portable vibre dans sa poche. Quand il en prend conscience, il s'attend à recevoir un appel de sa future femme mais non, il s'agit juste de Maureen.  
>-Salut mon papa adoré!<br>-Maureen! Comment ça va?  
>-Bien, bien. On voulait te proposer, avec les autres je veux dire, et puis si ça te dit bien sûr, de manger un bout ensemble dans la semaine?<br>-Mais pourquoi veux-tu que ça me dérange? C'est un réel plaisir de vous voir et je sais que je ne suis pas très présent ces temps-ci mais... Pourquoi vous ne passeriez pas à la maison demain soir? Ça pourrait être sympa de...  
>-Euh papa... On voulait dire par manger ensemble... Euh qu'avec toi, tu comprends? Le prends pas mal ou autre mais on l'a jamais vraiment apprécié Andy. On est gentils avec elle mais c'est seulement parce qu'on sait que tu l'aimes.<br>-Je comprends ma chérie. Et bien pourquoi ne pas manger ensemble maintenant? On pourrait se retrouver à votre pizzeria préférée dans... Disons 20 min?  
>-C'est parfait papa! Mais tu es sûr que ça ne va pas la déranger?<br>-J'ai tout de même le droit de passer du temps avec mes enfants, non? Dit-il tout en souriant.  
>A l'autre bout du fil, il entend un petit rire de Maureen.<br>-Ok! A toute à l'heure.  
>Elliot raccroche et remet son portable dans sa poche. Il continue de marcher pendant environ dix minutes pour arriver face à la pizzeria. Il voit également ses enfants arriver en voiture et il se dirige alors vers l'endroit où Maureen est en train de se garer. Kathleen, devant, fait un petit signe de la main à son père et Eli, à l'arrière avec les jumeaux, semble tout content, montrant son souhait qu'on le détache vite fait. Kathleen sort la première de la voiture et fait la bise à son père suivit de près par Dickie et par Elizabeth. Eli sort à son tour de la voiture et embrasse son père ; de le voir lui rappelle Olivia mais il se dit qu'il doit mettre ce souvenir de côté pour ne pas gâcher cette soirée qui s'annonce. Maureen vient ensuite et tous les six se dirigent vers la pizzeria.<br>Après avoir passé deux heures à manger, rire, parler, échanger des souvenirs,..., Elliot et ses enfants quittent la pizzeria. Ils se dirigent tous vers la voiture et commencent tous à y entrer sauf Maureen et son père.  
>-Vous vous êtes disputés, pas vrai?<br>-Tu as un radar ou quoi?  
>-Non mais je te connais. La dernière fois que tu étais dans cet état, que tu avais besoin de marcher et que rien ne pouvait te faire revenir à la maison, c'était il y a quatre ans... Quand Olivia est partie.<br>-Maureen...  
>-Je sais que c'est un sujet tabou pour toi mais un jour ou l'autre, tu vas devoir en parler! Tu vas devoir arrêter de te faire bouffer par son souvenir! Elle est encore présente dans ton coeur papa et tu tentes de le cacher à tous. Seulement c'est pas en arrêtant de parler d'elle et en faisant comme si elle était morte que tu vas y arriver! Olivia est quelque part sur cette planète terre et tu dois l'accepter papa. Ne fais pas celui qui ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'elle juste parce qu'elle est partie sans te prévenir. Au fond de toi, tu meurs d'envie de savoir comment elle va, ce qu'elle fait à tel moment de la journée... C'est ta meilleure amie papa ; vous avez partagé 12 ans de vie ensemble. Pas en temps que couple mais c'était tout comme alors je t'en prie, papa, reparle d'elle... Recommence à vivre.<br>-Mais je vis Maureen! Si j'arrête de parler d'Olivia c'est juste parce que c'est mieux ainsi et que... Et puis pourquoi on en parle là? Tu devrais ramener tes frères et soeurs chez ta mère.  
>-Papa!<br>-Non Maureen. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer!  
>Elliot s'éloigne et Maureen rentre dans sa voiture tout en regardant en arrière. Son père ne rentrera visiblement pas chez lui ce soir...<br>En effet, ce soir-là Elliot n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait traîné, se baladant dans les rues de New-York. Même la nuit, tout était plutôt actif, bien que certaines rues soient à éviter. Il tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit mais des souvenirs d'Olivia le hantaient. Il y avait eu de bons moments dans leur partenariat et puis, avec Munch, Fin et tous les autres ils étaient un peu comme une famille. Une famille qui aimait passer du temps ensemble pour oublier les dures enquêtes en organisant des petits repas aux bureaux, en parlant tout simplement de choses quotidiennes et qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec le boulot. Mais il faut avouer qu'il y en avait eu des moins bons. Des enquêtes avaient pu être difficiles mais pourtant ils en étaient sortis plus forts. Si bien qu'ils s'étaient même rapprochés, passant de plus de temps ensemble le weekend ou même certains soirs dans la semaine. Comment avait-elle pu partir comme ça, sans rien dire à personne? Elliot marche encore pendant quelques minutes et se rend au central. Il est effectivement 7h00 et il a passé la nuit dehors. Il rentre dans le bâtiment et se dirige vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer. Quand il en sort, il tombe sur Cragen.  
>-Elliot? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt?<br>-Je...  
>-Allez viens!<br>Ils se dirigent donc vers la cafetière et ensuite vers le bureau d'Elliot. Il s'assoient tous les deux avec une tasse de café à la main et commencent à parler.  
>-Elliot, tu peux me parler tu sais? Me parler réellement je veux dire.<br>-Andy est au courant pour Olivia. Enfin, je sais pas ce qu'elle sait mais elle connaît son existence.  
>-Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Ça fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble et vous allez vous marier. Tôt au tard, elle l'aurait appris.<br>-Je me suis senti piégé Capitaine! C'est bizarre mais dés qu'elle a prononcé le prénom d'Olivia... C'est comme si on allait m'annoncer qu'elle allait revenir et que tout d'un coup, toute la rancoeur accumulée... s'effaçait.  
>-Tu n'arrives pas à lui en vouloir et c'est compréhensible.<br>-Non, c'est pas compréhensible! Elliot se lève de sa chaise. -Elle est partie! Partie sans rien me dire alors qu'on... On a été les meilleurs amis pendant 12 ans et elle est partie comme ça, en rayant tout! On ne peut pas tirer un trait comme ça sur une vie parce qu'elle ne nous plaît plus.  
>Le Capitaine Cragen regarde son inspecteur qui semble tourmenté par la simple évocation d'Olivia. Il se lève alors de sa chaise et se dirige vers son bureau sans qu'Elliot ne comprenne. Il ouvre le premier tiroir, prend un papier qu'il va donner à Elliot.<br>-Elle va me détester mais... Il faut que tu lui parles!  
>Elliot regarde le papier et voit une adresse mail. Il relève la tête et voit que son Capitaine est déjà dans son bureau. Il s'assoit alors sur sa chaise et fixe, pensivement, le bout de papier. Il ne remarque pas que les bureaux commencent à se remplir, que Fin et Munch le regardent d'un oeil inquiet, qu'Andy vient d'arriver et s'approche de lui.<br>-Elliot? On peut parler?  
>Il relève alors la tête et voit sa compagne en face de lui. Il range alors le morceau de papier dans sa poche et se dirige vers les vestiaires. Une fois là-bas, il regarde Andy et attend qu'elle se mette à parler mais rien.<br>-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?  
>-Je voulais surtout que tu m'expliques!<br>-Écoute...  
>-Non, toi, écoute! On s'est rencontrés il y a 4 ans maintenant. Nos débuts en tant qu'équipiers ont été difficile. Tu ne m'as pas laissé ma chance de te prouver que je pouvais être un bon inspecteur et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tu ne voulais juste pas de moi. Il m'aura fallu 1 an pour te prouver ce que je valais. A ce moment là, on s'est de plus en plus côtoyés. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse de toi et... Me voilà en train de te faire une sorte de déclaration ; c'est pathétique! Mais Elliot, on va se marier et je ne connais pourtant rien de ta vie d'avant! Tu as rayé les douze ans avant notre rencontre. Tu m'as parlé de ta femme, tes enfants mais il manque les douze ans de ta vie, de ton boulot plutôt. Hier, j'ai le malheur d'évoquer un nom et tu t'en vas. Qu'est-ce que signifie ce prénom pour toi Elliot?<br>-Je... C'est compliqué!  
>-Je saurais attendre Elliot mais je veux que tu me fasses confiance! Que tu...<br>Ils sont alors dérangés par Munch qui vient chercher Andy parce qu'ils ont une affaire. Elle regarde alors Elliot et le laisse seul dans les vestiaires. Il en sort au bout de quelques minutes et se dirige vers son bureau. Il ouvre le premier tiroir de celui-ci et regarde le cadre posé à l'intérieur. Une photo de lui et d'Olivia lui arrache un sourire. Elle remonte à quelques années déjà ; elle avait été prise lors d'un dîner chez Cragen et tout de suite, il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Elle avait le don de lui accrocher un sourire dés qu'il la voyait. une photo est un instant figé sur du papier mais qui pourtant évoque des souvenirs.  
>Il allume alors son ordinateur et prend le papier avec l'adresse mail d'Olivia dans sa poche.<p>

De: Elliot Stabler  
>A: Olivia Benson<br>Objet: Après quatre ans.  
>Olivia, comment tu vas? Je vois que tu as changé d'adresse mail ; je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne me répondais plus. Je suppose que si tu te souviens de moi, c'est sans doute un miracle. Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête! Du jour au lendemain, tu t'es dit que tu devais changer de vie? Elle ne te plaisait plus, c'est ça? Si tu te demandes toujours si je t'en veux, la réponse est oui! En quatre ans, j'ai rien oublié. On était équipiers, merde! C'est quand même pas rien 12 ans de partenariat, si? J'aurais pensé, je sais pas, avoir au moins un au revoir. J'aurais sans doute pas compris, je t'aurais empêché de partir. Mais Olivia, à quoi tu pensais sincèrement? Non mais t'as conscience qu'on t'aimait tous ici! Ton départ nous a tous affecté, tu t'en rend compte? Mais à quoi tu pensais? N'en veux pas à Cragen ; il n'est en aucun cas fautif de ce mail mais essaye de le comprendre: on est tous en colère contre toi ou bien déçu de ton départ. Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça! J'arrive vraiment pas à te comprendre. Elliot.<p>

* * *

><p>Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier... Merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté ; en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise:)<p>

Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets aussi le troisième chapitre!


	3. Chapter 2

Il clique sur l'onglet "envoyer" en ayant tout de même de l'appréhension. Il regarde alors Fin qui se demande s'il va bien et lui sourit. Depuis le départ d'Olivia, ils se sont quelque peu rapprochés. Pas non plus au point d'être les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils ont appris à travailler ensemble, en laissant de côté ce qui pouvait les énerver chez l'autre. Pour la seconde fois, Elliot ouvre le premier tiroir de son bureau et sort le cadre contenant la photo d'Olivia et de lui. Il fait un petit peu de place pour le mettre parmi les photos de ses enfants.  
>-C'est Andy qui va être contente.<br>Elliot regarde Fin en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il cherche à lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ; Fin n'était pas Olivia.  
>-Non mais tu vois pas? Y a aucune photos d'elle sur ton bureau! Vous allez vous marier Elliot et toi, tu mets une photo de Liv sur ton bureau, parmi les divers cadres qui contiennent des photos de tes enfants uniquement. Dans le genre aveugle, tu fais fort Stabler!<br>Alors qu'il allait répondre quelque chose, le petit bruit annonçant un nouveau message retentit. Elliot regarde alors son écran et voit l'adresse d'Olivia. Il sent son coeur se serrer. L'inquiétude, la peur s'emparent de lui mais il y a également de la joie et de l'amour. De l'amour? Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il ressent à ce moment donné. Il se demande comment cela peut être possible. Il n'a pas vu Olivia depuis quatre ans et à l'instant où il reçoit un email d'elle, son coeur semble danser une sorte de danse de la joie ; pathétique pense-t-il.

De: Olivia Benson  
>A: Elliot Stabler<br>Objet: Après quatre ans.

Elliot, j'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que j'ai pu t'oublier. Ça fait quatre ans et pourtant, tu es toujours présent dans mon esprit et mon coeur. Nos coups de gueules me manquent, nos dîners aux bureaux ou à la maison me rendent nostalgiques, nos photos lors des divers événements auquel on a participé me mettent du baume au coeur quand je suis triste. Non je n'ai rien oublié et je ne pourrais pas oublier! Comment tu peux penser ça? Nos douze années de partenariat n'ont-elles pas compté pour toi? Je sais que je suis la mal-placée pour dire ça mais tout de même... Je sais pas si tu as conscience que vous étiez ma famille toi et les autres mais je savais qu'en restant à l'usv je m'enfermait un peu plus dans une solitude. Il y aura toujours un petit bout de moi qui vous aimera et qui t'aimera mais je peux plus ne pas penser à moi. Si tu veux qu'on en parle plus calmement et face à face, je serais à New-York dans deux heures ; on pourrait se retrouver dans un café. A toi de voir. Olivia.

Elliot n'en revenait pas: Olivia serait à New-York dans deux heures. Il se demande s'il souhaite vraiment la revoir. La revoir implique qu'il va mentir à Andy (bien que c'est fait depuis longtemps), qu'il va repenser à Olivia constamment après cette rencontre. Malgré ses appréhensions, il envoie un message à Olivia disant qu'il accepte ce rendez-vous mais plus dans un lieu qu'ils connaissent: le premier café où ils sont allés en tant que partenaires. C'était une manière de la tester, de voir si elle ne l'avait vraiment pas oublié. Elle allait sans aucun doute en prendre conscience et lui en vouloir de remettre sa parole en doute mais cela aller le réconforter dans leur amitié, ou bien de voir si cette amitié était toujours présente. Il tourne la tête vers la vitre qui s'ouvre sur la ville. Il se lève, prend un café et revient à son bureau. Il reçoit alors un message d'Olivia qui accepte le rendez-vous au lieu demandé. Il éteint alors son ordinateur, replace le cadre avec la photo d'Olivia dans le tiroir de son bureau sous le regard satisfait de Finn et se replonge dans la paperasse qu'il a à effectuer pour aujourd'hui. Une heure et demie plus tard, il va dans le bureau de Cragen pour lui dire qu'il a une course urgente à faire mais qu'il revient rapidement dans la journée. Ce dernier accepte et lui précise qu'il doit être là pour au moins quatorze heures car des agents du FBI viennent pour donner un coup de main sur l'affaire de Munch et Andy ; tout le monde est désormais réquisitionné.  
>Elliot attend maintenant depuis cinq minutes dans le café: il est exactement comme dans son souvenir. Le patron est toujours l'homme de ses souvenirs: un type plutôt costaud mais qui est très sympathique. En attendant Olivia, il a commandé un café et discute football avec le gérant et quelques uns des clients. La porte s'ouvre et c'est Olivia qui entre. Elle est habillée d'une robe verte avec une veste noire et des tropéziennes de la même couleur. Il se dit qu'elle a dû quitter la police pour avoir la possibilité de s'habiller comme ceci ; en effet, les robes n'étaient pas vraiment conseillées lorsqu'on poursuivait un témoin. Outre la tenue, Elliot est frappé par la coupe de cheveux d'Olivia: elle est un peu plus courte que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue ; il la trouve radieuse.<br>Elliot a dû mal à réaliser qu'Olivia se soit souvenue de ce café... Il va s'assoir à une table et Olivia vient à sa rencontre.  
>-Salut.<br>-Salut.  
>Olivia semble prendre des distances avec Elliot. Son "salut" n'est ni chaleureux ni empli d'une certaine émotion face à leurs retrouvailles. Ceci déstabilise un peu Elliot mais il tente de ne rien laisser paraître ; peine perdue!<br>-Comment tu vas?  
>-Et si on allait droit au but? Questionne Olivia.<br>-C'est à dire?  
>-Tu semblais énervé dans ton mail, hors de toi. Mais là, tu es tout gentil, à me demander comment je vais depuis tout ce temps. Normalement tu devrais avoir une once d'énervement, de colère dans ta voix et me demander directement ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Alors, on va droit au but?<br>Elliot ne reconnaît pas Olivia: elle semble complètement différente, plus froide.  
>-Très bien. Pourquoi tu es partie?<br>-Besoin de changement.  
>-Et c'est tout?<br>-Quoi d'autre?  
>-Non mais... Tu rigoles là! On ne quitte pas son travail, son appartement, ses amis juste parce qu'on a besoin de changement. En général, les gens qui ont besoin de changement prennent des vacances pendant quelques semaines mais personne ne quitte tout sans rien dire à personne! Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober le coup du "besoin de changement"? Surtout que la dernière fois que tu avais besoin de changement, tu as juste demandé ton transfert.<br>Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage d'Olivia et Elliot ne comprend désormais plus rien. Olivia n'est plus la même personne que dans son souvenir. Elle lui est totalement étrangère.  
>-Je te retrouve enfin: l'illustre Elliot Stabler qui, au lieu de communiquer, s'énerve.<br>-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues là!  
>-Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit un jeu?<br>C'en est trop pour Elliot. Il se lève, adresse un "au revoir" à peine audible à Olivia et quitte le café. Il se dirige assez vite vers sa voiture et rejoint le poste. En passant, il s'arrête chez l'italien du coin pour prendre un repas pour l'équipe.  
>Vers quatorze heures, trois agents du FBI entrent dans le bureau du capitaine Cragen. Ils en ressortent quinze minutes plus tard et se présentent aux agents Munch, Tutuola et Ampton.<br>-Bonjour. Nous sommes les agents Morgan, Rossi et Benson, dit un grand homme musclé répondant au nom de Derek Morgan.  
>-C'est Elliot qui va sauter au plafond, chuchote Fin à Munch.<br>A l'entente du nom "Benson", Elliot rentre dans la pièce ; il se servait justement un café et n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ces personnes. Il voit donc Olivia et la fixe. Il se demande ce qu'elle fait là. Du côté d'Olivia, c'est la même chose. Elle le fixe et est heureuse de l'effet de surprise. Andy, à côté de Munch, assiste à la scène. Au regard qu'échange Elliot avec cette personne, elle comprend rapidement que c'est la Olivia Benson dont elle voulait connaître la signification pour son futur époux.  
>-Nous venons à la suite de la découverte du corps d'une adolescente ce matin. Votre supérieur nous a donc fait appel puisque plusieurs meurtres du même style ont été opérés à Manhattan, indique l'agent Rossi.<br>-Vous pensez à un tueur en série?  
>-C'en est un! Affirme Olivia à Munch.<br>Ils expliquent les faits qui remontent à sept mois maintenant. Les recoupements n'avaient pas été faits puisqu'au début, les victimes n'étaient pas violées. Mais le tueur avait dû prendre en force.  
>-Mais en quoi le FBI nous aide? On sait se débrouiller tout seul! S'exclame Elliot qui n'est pas très heureux de revoir Olivia après leur discussion au café.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

-On vient pas vous prendre votre enquête mais juste vous aider, lui explique Morgan.

-On travaille déjà avec le FBI.

-Elliot, ça suffit! S'énerve Cragen qui en a plus qu'assez de l'acharnement d'Elliot sur ces agents. -Je leur ai demandé de venir parce que Huang n'est pas disponible pour le moment. On a besoin d'eux et si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à faire de la paperasse jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête, tu acceptes de l'aide ; vu!

Elliot quitte la pièce, plutôt énervé mais comme ils le savent tous: les casiers vont en prendre un coup et après, ça ira mieux.

Les trois agents du FBI s'installent alors dans une pièce où ils pourront établir un profil pour ce tueur afin d'arriver à le mettre en prison. L'affaire sur laquelle les agents Munch et Ampton avaient été appelé le matin même était le meurtre et le viol d'une jeune adolescente retrouvée dans une ruelle. Cragen s'était alors rendu compte que c'était le septième en sept mois et avait immédiatement appelé le bureau du FBI, département des sciences du comportement de Quantico. Ils étaient déjà sur une affaire en Floride mais avaient informé qu'ils enverraient trois agents. Munch est le premier à venir les voir.

-Vous êtes bien installés?

-Très bien, merci, répond l'agent Rossi.

-Olivia, je peux te voir?

L'agent Morgan et Rossi sont surpris que cet inspecteur connaissent Olivia. Celle-ci sort de la pièce et Munch la prend immédiatement dans ses bras.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Ne pars plus jamais sans donner de nouvelles, d'accord?

Olivia a les larmes aux yeux. Malgré la distance qu'elle a pu mettre avec Elliot, elle se demande comment elle a pu abandonner aussi longtemps sa "famille".

-Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois?

-Ça va.

-Et la chim...

-Stop! On n'en parle pas, tu t'en souviens?

-Mais tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce n'est pas rien Olivia.

-On en parlera plus tard. On doit se rendre sur la scène du crime.

-Vous voulez que je vous y conduise?

Olivia esquisse un sourire et ouvre la porte où se trouve ses deux collègues. Ils quittent ensuite l'unité spéciale des victimes et vont sur le lieu où a été retrouvé la jeune fille. Les scellés de la police bloquent les divers accès de la ruelle.

-Vous avez tout bouclé?

-Oui, le temps de prendre les photos, de faire les recherches d'ADN.

-Très bien. On voit sur ses photos que notre homme a déposé la victime les bras repliés sur elle même: il a des remords. Cette ruelle est une ruelle où énormément de gens passent dans la journée ; il voulait qu'on la voit pour qu'elle soit prise en charge le plus vite possible.

-Elle été morte depuis quand? Demande Morgan.

-Ça faisait une dizaine de minutes. Un passant a appelé les urgences en sentant un pouls très faible mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, c'était trop tard, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

-Donc il ne les tue pas. Pourtant, les corps sont couvert de coupures, de bleus et elles sont même violées. Pourquoi vouloir qu'on les sauve ensuite? Questionne Morgan.

-Il rejette la faute. Il leur fait subir les pires atrocités mais si elles meurent, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Mais elles meurent des blessures qu'il leur inflige quand même! S'indigne Munch.

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que notre tueur remet leurs vies entre les mains des passants qui trouveront les corps. Il cherche à fuir la culpabilité qui pourrait l'habiter. En effet, il éprouve des remords et le montre mais le fait qu'elles soient vivantes le réconforte et l'excuse pour tout ce qu'il leur fait.

-Moi qui pensait avoir tout vu...

-Ça ira? Demande Olivia.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je saurais m'arrêter si ça ne va plus.

L'agent Rossi et Morgan comprennent que quelque chose uni Olivia avec toute l'unité. Elle était arrivée au FBI il y a 3 ans. Elle était une personne frêle mais avec énormément de détermination. Elle avait été recrutée par Erin Strauss, la chef du département, mais son passé n'était pas connu des autres. Elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle avait pu faire avant de rentrer au FBI mais aujourd'hui, ils en découvraient un peu plus sur elle: elle avait dû vivre à New-York, travailler un temps à l'usv. Munch remarque le regard interrogateur des deux agents.

-Je vais y aller.

-Attends, t'as même pas de voiture!

-Je vais y aller à pied.

Il se penche un peu vers Olivia et lui chuchote:

-Tu dois leur parler. Ils ont l'air de se poser des questions.

Munch commence à s'en aller et Olivia se trouve face à Rossi et Morgan. Elle sait qu'ils ne poseront jamais de questions et qu'ils attendront qu'elle parle. C'est elle qui doit prendre son courage pour avouer toute la vérité. Elle avait demandé à ce que son dossier ne soit connu de personne à part de Strauss.

-Je... J'ai travaillé à l'usv avant de venir au FBI. J'ai été la coéquipière d'Elliot Stabler pendant 12 ans et je suis partie du jour au lendemain il y a 4 ans. Strauss m'a recrutée 1 an après en apprenant que j'étais dans les environs de Quantico. J'ai étudié les bases du profilage en lisant vos livres, assistant à des conférences de Spencer,... Et je suis devenue passionnée par ce travail grâce à vous tous.

Rossi et Morgan la regardent, cherchant le pourquoi de son silence.

-Mais pourquoi nous avoir rien dit? Je vois pas en quoi c'était grave si on savait que tu venais de l'usv de New-York!

Olivia ne dit rien. Elle regarde le sol puis relève la tête.

-Elle comptait partir, répond Rossi à Morgan. Elle ne pensait pas rester à Quantico mais on l'a involontairement fait changer d'avis. C'est ça?

-Oui... Je comptais partir rapidement mais je me suis... attachée. Pour moi, ce n'était pas mon métier, vous comprenez? Je l'ai dit à Strauss mais pour elle, j'étais un bon élément pour l'équipe et elle m'y a affecté pour trois mois. Après, je pouvais soit partir, soit rester...

-T'as fais le bon choix! Et heureusement parce que je n'aurais pas voulu te voir partir, dit Morgan un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en prenant Olivia dans ses bras.

-Ça fait trop monde des bisounours là donc éloigne-toi.

-Comme on te retrouve.

Olivia lui offre un grand sourire et tourne les talons.

-Alors, on rentre au poste ou on reste là pendant des heures?

Morgan et Rossi avancent à leur tour jusqu'au 4x4 noir et ils retournent tous au poste. Quand ils y arrivent, Munch est déjà arrivé et il fait quelques recherches sur son ordinateur. Fin le regarde faire et quand il voit les agents du FBI qui arrivent, il regarde Olivia et lui offre un sourire. Ils ne se sont pas encore parlés depuis tout à l'heure mais il se dit qu'il le fera le plus rapidement.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau provisoire qu'ils avaient formés à l'usv, les trois agents du FBI se mettent au travail pour établir un profil au plus vite et pour que d'autres personnes ne meurent pas. Ils établissent un quadrillage géographique car l'homme devrait garder une zone de sécurité. Les meurtres devraient se dérouler loin de son quartier afin de ne pas se faire repérer par des voisins. La même ruelle était utilisée pour déposer les corps ce qui laisse supposer qu'il passe par là pour se rendre à son travai. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Olivia se rend dans le bureau de Cragen pour leur dire qu'ils sont prêt à donner un profil. Ils se réunissent tous dans le bureau de Cragen. Elliot fixe encore une fois Olivia et celle-ci fait de même ; cela à le don d'énerver Andy mais elle ne dit rien. Une discussion s'imposerait plus tard.

-Le profil que nous allons vous donner n'est pas fini. On sait certains choses sur cet homme mais pas tout, donc il faut prendre en compte que ce ne sont là que des premières pistes, commence Morgan.

-La personne que nous recherchons est un homme de type blanc, environ 40-55 ans. Il doit travailler non loin de la ruelle où sont déposées les jeunes filles ; ce doit être pour lui une ruelle familière mais où il ne connaît personne. S'il enlève des personnes depuis sept mois et qu'il leur fait subir les pires sévices, ce doit être dû à une perte. Surement sa fille qui devait être âgée de 17 ans comme nos victimes, dit Olivia.

-Comment être sûr qu'il a perdu une fille? Questionne Elliot.

-Le fait que ses victimes soient des adolescentes n'est pas dû au hasard. L'adolescence représente quelque chose pour lui. Le fait qu'il ne les tue pas mais qu'il veuille qu'on les sauve montre qu'il cherche à reproduire un événement en modifiant la fin, répond Rossi. Sa fille a dû être enlevée, violée, torturée ou tuée. Lui, il veut qu'on les sauve.

-C'est un peu raté non? Dit Fin sur un ton plutôt ironique.

-Oui mais il estime que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Alors on fait quoi?

-Notre analyste à Quantico fait des recherches sur des adolescentes décédées. Nous, on doit aller dans la ruelle et les autres aux alentours pour savoir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu un homme correspondant à la description.

-C'est une blague? On est à New-York, des centaines de gens passent par ces diverses rues. On ne peut pas faire attention à une seule personne! Dit Elliot

-Notre homme est complètement différent depuis sept mois et ça se remarque. Si c'est un habitué de cette rue, il se peut qu'on le voit de temps en temps prendre un café, donner de l'argent aux sans-abris. Seulement depuis sept mois, ce sont des choses qu'il ne fait plus. Il est énervé et rejette sa colère sur tout ce qu'il voit, tout ce qui l'importune. Il est remarquable, répond Olivia.

-Bon, on va devoir faire des équipes et puis il ne faut pas oublier que les appels de tous les barjos vont nous parvenir, dit Cragen.

-Qui a donné la conférence de presse? Demande Rossi.

-Comme d'habitude, le chef de la police, répond Olivia.

-Elliot, Olivia vous allez faire équipe. Rossi avec Munch et Morgan avec Fin. Andy, tu diriges les appels. Tout le monde au boulot!

Tout le monde commence à partir sauf Elliot et Olivia.


	5. Chapter 4

-Vous avez un problème?

-On pourrait pas changer d'équipe?

-Vous m'avez assez énervé quand vous étiez équipiers à être les meilleurs amis puis les meilleurs ennemis! Aujourd'hui, je vous demande juste de passer certaines journées ensemble pour trouver un homme qui tue des jeunes filles. Faites ça pour elles, pour éviter qu'il y en ai une autre qui meurt, c'est compris? Mettez vos rancoeurs de côté et allez bosser!

Elliot et Olivia ne se le font pas répéter deux fois et quittent le poste. Ils se trouvent devant et montent dans le 4x4 d'Olivia.

-Tu conduis?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu détestais conduire quand tu étais à New-York.

-Les choses changent.

Puis le calme règne dans la voiture jusqu'au coup de fil de Morgan indiquant quelle rue il prenait suivi de Rossi qui indiquait la même chose.

-T'as l'air de te plaire au FBI.

-On est pas vraiment là pour faire la causette Elliot!

-On ne peut plus se parler?

-Ça servirait à quoi?

-On a été amis Olivia. Pendant 12 ans.

-Merci, je le sais.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce-qui se passe! Pourquoi on met nos distances?

-Parce que c'est mieux comme ça!

-Qui en a décidé?

-Elliot, arrête!

-Non, je n'arrêterais pas! Je veux savoir ce qui t'as fait partir, ce qui a fait qu'on est plus amis alors qu'on a partagé des centaines de choses et...

-Mais tu vas arrêter? Tu vas te marier Elliot et je ne pense pas que ton amie aimerait que tu me poses ce genre de questions.

-Co... Comment tu...

-Andy me regarde avec le plus beau des regards noirs qu'on puisse imaginer car à chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce, on se fixe. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit sur nous deux mais elle est pas du tout ravie de me voir revenir.

-Je ne lui ai absolument rien dit sur toi. Elle ignorait ton existence jusqu'à hier... Munch et Fin ont parlé de toi dans les vestiaires, elle a entendu et m'as demandé qui tu étais en rentrant. Moi, j'ai préféré partir.

-Pourquoi tu lui dis pas qu'on a été équipiers? Je vois pas en quoi c'est grave si on a été amis.

-Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux lui expliquer. Quand tu es partie, je t'en ai voulu au point que tu étais morte pour moi. Je pense que je vivais mieux ainsi. Personne n'osait me reparler de toi et puis Andy est arrivée l'air de rien en demandant qui était Olivia Benson. Je ne pouvais pas répondre ; c'était comme si je ne connaissais pas la réponse.

Olivia reste sans voix puis arrête le moteur car ils sont arrivés. Ils sortent de la voiture mais Olivia semble étrange.

-Tu peux pas dire ça! T'as pas le droit! Tu peux pas refuser de parler de moi parce que je suis partie! Tu vas te marier et tu dois lui dire ton histoire. Un jour ou l'autre, elle saura tout. Si tu ne dis rien, c'est parce que tu sais qu'elle aura sans doute la même réaction que Kathy et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites.

-Non! C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir!

-Mentir ne résout rien. Un jour ou l'autre, les masques vont tomber. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elliot regarde Olivia en se disant qu'elle a raison. Mais au fond de lui, il ne se sent pas capable d'expliquer à Andy la relation qui les ont unis quatre ans plus tôt et ce pendant 12 ans. Elliot se dit que c'est par peur de la voir réagir comme Kathy, comme le lui a dit Olivia, qu'il ne dit rien à Andy. Pourtant un jour ou l'autre, il le faudra...

Cinq heures passent et toujours aucune pistes pour les agents. Morgan appelle Olivia pour lui dire que tout le monde rentre au bureau. Il est maintenant 21h et il est évident qu'ils ne trouveront rien ce soir ; il leur faut plus d'éléments. Mais Olivia ne veut pas abandonner. Elle regarde Elliot et d'un regard, il comprend qu'elle veut continuer. Il acquiesce et ils échangent un sourire ; Elliot a l'impression de retrouver l'amitié qui les liait il y a quelques années.

Après deux heures à chercher plus loin que la rue qu'ils s'étaient attribués, Elliot et Olivia tombent sur un vendeur de hot-dog qui dit avoir déjà vu l'homme qu'ils lui décrivent.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est votre type mais... Il y a un homme qui venait toujours m'acheter un hot-dog avant. On discutait un peu de son boulot, de nos familles... Mais depuis quelque temps, il ne vient plus. Même quand je le salue, il fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Je ne sais pas si ça pourra vous aider mais...

-Si monsieur, ça pourra nous aider. Toute information est nécessaire, dit Olivia.

Ils quittent ensuite la rue pour retourner au bureau ; ils se disent qu'il est peut-être temps... Ils regagnent le 4*4 d'Olivia et s'engagent dans les rues pour se rendre au central.

-Je... Je suis content de te revoir! Dit Elliot à Olivia.

Elle le regarde, lui sourit et sort de la voiture. Elle regagne ensuite les bureaux et y trouve son équipe.

-Et ben te voilà!

-Je pouvais pas abandonner en si bon chemin, dit-elle à Morgan en souriant.

-T'as trouvé quelque chose?

-Un vendeur de hot-dog pense avoir déjà vu notre tueur mais c'est à confirmer.

De son bureau, Andy observe Olivia. Elle se demande pourquoi Elliot ne lui a jamais parlé d'elle, pourquoi il est resté avec elle pour l'affaire car il aurait pu demander à changer de partenaire... Elle le voit alors arriver ; un sourire s'affiche sur son visage mais il ne vient pas la voir. En effet, il se dirige immédiatement vers Olivia et les deux autres agents du FBI. Elle se lève alors de son bureau et quitte le central pour rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, Olivia arrive la première à 7h30, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit. Elle revient tout juste d'un footing dans les rues de New-York. Elle voit Fin qui est en train de faire du café ; elle se dirige alors vers lui.

-Salut!

-Olivia!

Il la regarde avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la trouve changée ; en effet, elle semble beaucoup plus déterminée qu'avant mais également distante.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Fin!

Un silence s'installe entre les deux anciens collègues.

-FBI?

-Et oui...

-Je suis content pour toi!

Un autre silence s'installe. Fin et Olivia prennent chacun une tasse et discutent un petit peu avant l'arrivée des autres membres du FBI. Fin leur offre une tasse de café, précisant qu'ils devraient accepté avant le café infecte de Munch. Celui-ci arrive d'ailleurs et demande quel est le problème avec son café. Olivia rit: cette ambiance, ces personnes lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Quelques minutes plus tard, Andy arrive. Elle ne prend pas la peine de saluer tout le monde et se dirige immédiatement vers son bureau pour continuer son travail de la veille.

Lorsque Olivia voit Elliot arriver, elle se dirige vers les vestiaires pour enfin prendre le temps de se doucher et de s'habiller pour commencer la journée. Elle en sort environ dix minutes plus tard vêtue d'une robe indigo avec des bensimon. Elle rejoint l'équipe pour ensuite aller faire un débriefing à Cragen en compagnie d'Elliot.

-Il faut faire des recoupements. Cet homme doit certainement travailler non loin de la rue où vous êtes allés. La rue où il dépose les victimes doit faire partie de son trajet mais il travaille un peu plus loin, dit Cragen.

-Il met en place un périmètre de sécurité. Loin de ses voisins, loin de son boulot... Il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, explique Olivia.

A ce moment-là, Morgan frappe à la porte.

-Désolé de vous déranger mais... Il a enlevé une nouvelle adolescente. Ca fait la une à la tv!


End file.
